


Quand ta fille commence à parler

by Eish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eish/pseuds/Eish
Summary: -	«I love you, mummy and daddy. »
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	Quand ta fille commence à parler

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu cet article qui peut comporter de nombreuses erreurs. En fait, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. C'est une tentative.  
> Écrivez à ma copine, je t'aime aussi trois mille fois.

Il était près de minuit quand Pepper rentra à la maison. Elle but du vin et eut des discussions d'affaires avec des partenaire commerciaux ennuyeux. Malgré cela, Même ainsi, elle est restée sobre. Les talons hauts sur lesquels elle marchait touchaient le sol de marbre avec le son régulier. Peter, qui avait été invité par elle à s'occuper de Morgan, était assis sur le canapé du salon en faisant ses devoirs. Après avoir vu Pepper apparaître, il a rapidement fourré le cahier présenté devant lui dans son cartable. La femme adulte voulait lui rappeler qu'il pouvait en fait se reposer directement dans la chambre à donner, mais le garçon qui venait d'entrer à l'université secoua la tête. Il murmura qu'il avait accepté de rentrer à la maison avec May aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas à la maison depuis plusieurs semaines., Il ne voulait pas que May n'attende rien.

Dès que la voix retomba, Spider-Boy partit rapidement devant Pepper avec une soie d'araignée.Avant de partir, il n'avait pas oublié d'envoyer un joyeux anniversaire à l'actuel PDG de SI.

\- «Joyeux anniversaire, Mme Potts ou Mme Stark… En fait, je ne sais pas quel nom vous aimeriez…»

La voix timide de Peter disparut dans la brise nocturne de New York. Il laissa son cadeau d'anniversaire sur le canapé.   
\- «Joyeux anniversaire, Morgan est très obéissante aujourd'hui. »  
\- «Appelez-moi Pepper. »

La PDG s'assit sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que le garçon araignée ne l'entende pas.

Morgan était probablement endormie, au moins Friday n'a pas signalé la petite fille se levant. Pepper s'est permis de se détendre sur le canapé pendant un moment. Il n'y en a que deux dans cette famille pour le moment. En comptant Friday, peut-être deux et demi. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de son apparence, et juste au moment où ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer, vendredi a soudainement allumé la télévision à écran géant dans le salon.

Dans le sens habituel, Friday a un contrôle absolu sur la plupart des appareils électroménagers de cette maison, et Pepper a la plus haute autorité après la mort de Tony. Il y a peu d'instructions qui peuvent couvrir les commandes faites par l'actuelle maîtresse de la famille Stark.

Ainsi, lorsque les visages de Tony Stark et Morgan Stark sont apparus sur l'écran de télévision, Pepper a oublié comment respirer à ce moment-là.

Elle voulait dire à Friday d'arrêter, mais sa gorge semblait coincée.

C'était ainsi que Morgan avait environ deux ou trois ans, et seule la fille à hauteur de mollet de Tony babillait encore. Tony a pris la fille dans ses bras. Tous les deux sont restés dans le laboratoire de Tony. Après que leur famille a emménagé dans le chalet, Tony n'a pas emballé toutes les installations du laboratoire, il n'est donc pas si dangereux. Son système Friday a été lancé dans le chalet, et ces bras robotiques avec des noms ont continué à être actifs dans ce chalet, tandis que d'autres créations trop dangereuses, il l'a laissé là où elles étaient à l'origine, en tombant la poussière tranquillement.

"Butterfly." Tony désigna le bras robotique qui ondulait de haut en bas, et il fit signe à Morgan de répéter les mots dans sa bouche.

"Blaply." La fille cligna des yeux, avalant vaguement quelques notes.

\- «Eh bien, il semble que vous ne vous souveniez pas des mots avec autant de syllabes.» Chuchota Tony.  
\- «Alors essayez ceci plus simple, que diriez-vous de Kaola? Dans le dessin animé que vous avez regardé l'autre jour, Quelque chose de plus lent qu'un réseau 4G lent. »

\- «Kalala. »  
La fille fit quelques voix aléatoires comme un imbécile, et Tony dans la vidéo sembla montrer les blancs de ses yeux.

\- «Très bien, au moins très créatif. » Commenta Tony.   
Il voulait réessayer. Au moins un mot Morgan doit être prononcé complètement.  
Puis il vit le bouclier dans le coin que Morgan utilisait comme jouet à bascule.

\- «Captain America. »  
Tony fronça les sourcils, mais il regarda toujours Morgan, espérant qu'elle pourrait répéter le mot.

\- «Ca ... Ca ... Cartoon! »  
De toute évidence, la phrase avec cinq ou six syllabes rendit Morgan encore plus confuse. Elle pensa au recto mais oublia le verso, donc elle ne put chercher qu'un mot avec un début similaire de sa mémoire que papa peut l'accepter.

\- «Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser regarder autant de dessins animés. »  
Apparemment, Morgan n'a pas lu avec précision la phrase Captain America. Tony était extrêmement content. Il embrassa Morgan sur le front et marmonna à voix basse, «J Je pensais que c'était une compétence traditionnelle de la famille Stark d'appeler le nom de Captain America à la naissance d'un bébé.»

\- «Irenin! » Dit Morgan bruyamment, et Tony fut surpris.   
Il vit sa fille pointer du doigt le casque mis de côté et répéter encore une fois le vague mot «irénine! »

\- «Même si vous me faites plaisir, je ne mettrai pas ce truc sur votre tête, madame.» Tony posa sa paume sur la tête de la fille.   
\- «Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'amusant, ni quelque chose qui peut apporter le bonheur aux gens. »

Il serra la fille dans ses bras et arriva dans un autre coin. Le petit robot Dummy était peut-être tombé dans un piège appelé un coin. Il continuait à reculer, à frapper le mur, à reculer, à frapper à nouveau le mur.

\- « Dummy »  
Tony posa temporairement la fille dans ses bras sur la table. Il devait sauver le frère de la famille Stark qui était sur le point de le défoncer.

\- « Dani. »  
Morgan ne pouvait probablement pas faire de bruit, elle s'assit sur le bord de la table avec ses pieds dans des chaussettes de laine pendantes. Tony prit la fille dans ses bras après que Dummy ait ajusté sa direction, « Si ta mère savait que je t'avais mis sur la table, elle nous punirait certainement tous les deux. »

Morgan a probablement entendu la mère dans la bouche de Tony, elle a mis son menton sur l'épaule de Tony, et avec une voix extrêmement forte et claire, elle a dit à l'oreille de Tony la phrase complète qui le stupéfia. »

\- « I love you, mummy. »

\- «Oh mon dieu…» Tony s'arrêta comme si le réacteur s'était épuisé à ce moment, «Ma chérie, peux-tu le répéter? »

\- « I love you, mummy!!!!! »

\- « Avez-vous enregistré ça, Friday? »  
Tony s'est probablement remis de sa surprise, il a levé la tête et a parlé au majordome de l'IA qui dormait dans la maison.

\- « Oui, dois-je retirer ce clip séparément et le sauvegarder ?»  
La voix douce de l'IA féminine résonna, et la vidéo qui avait été interceptée par la surveillance fut présentée sur l'écran qui émergeait du vide.

\- «Ne laissez pas Peps savoir l'existence de cette vidéo», a déclaré le créateur de l'IA, «nommez-la avec la date d'aujourd'hui».

\- « Êtes-vous jaloux que Mlle Morgan n'ait pas appris ce que papa a dit, Boss ? »  
Friday a classé la vidéo dans la catégorie des plus hautes autorités, et elle a commencé à taquiner son propriétaire.

\- « Gardez ça, et attendez l'année où Morgan aille à l'école, comme un cadeau d’anniversaire de Pepper. Elle voudrait se souvenir de ce que la première phrase que Morgan a appris à dire à ce moment-là.»   
L'homme dans la vidéo fit un clin d'œil sournois. Il cligna des yeux.  
\- « Et oui, je suis jaloux, c'est ma fille. »

La vidéo a pris fin brutalement.

\- « Maman, joyeux anniversaire. »  
L'écran électronique s'est éteint avec la fin de la vidéo, et la belle et forte veuve Stark a vu sa petite fille marcher vers elle avec les pieds nus.

Sa voix était un peu floue à cause de la somnolence. Morgan tenait un jouet souple Iron Man qui était à peu près de la même hauteur qu'elle. Dieu sait comment ces fabricants de jouets ont pensé transformer ces armures en acier dur en jouets en peluche. Elle s’assis à côté de Pepper tenant le jouet.

Elle bâilla, avec des larmes physiologiques au coin des yeux.

\- «I love you, mummy and daddy. »

Pepper serra fermement sa fille dans ses bras, tout comme le héros qui venait de décéder dans le clip.


End file.
